


"Goodbye"

by paper_bag



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Hurt, M/M, One-sided Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_bag/pseuds/paper_bag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has always loved Haru, but it just a one-sided feeling. Haru reluctantly choose Rin over him. And this is Makoto's final decision. Nothing can stop him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goodbye"

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm this is my first fanfic (yay!) and supposed to be post right after the second season ends. But situations won't let me :S I like the angst feelings when it comes to MakoHaru :D Hate to admit that I enjoyed reading their sad-themed fanfics way too much. 
> 
> p/s: Prepare your eyes for teh grammar errors :p

The fine winter of this year was going to be his last season to step on his own homeland. Makoto took a sip of his hot Cappuccino while waiting for his train to arrive. He reached for his cellphone in his pocket to check the time. There were no new messages. Well he didn’t expect there to be one. His cellphone showed him that it was already 11:50 a.m. It felt like the time was running fast that he couldn’t catch up. “Ten more minutes huh?”, he sighed.  
Ten minutes left, and everything will be start over. Finally, after lot of things that he went through, he made a decision himself to leave – no, to run from all of this mess and live, restart a new fresh life without him. He wanted to lock the pain up and throw it somewhere else that he did not want to find it again, ever.

He knew that he is a coward.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Makotoooo-chaaaan! !”, Nagisa shouted and ran as fast as he could to reach Makoto along with Rei. “Nagisa . . and Rei too?”, Makoto surprised. Nagisa took a deep breath before he start, “Mako-chan! Why you didn’t tell us that you are leaving today?! You said that you will leave for next week! You liar!”, the shortie was pissed off by the fact that his bestfriend betrayed him. “N-nagisa, calm down . . I am pretty sure there must be a reason why Makoto-senpai did this. Let him explain first okay?“, Rei tries to comfort Nagisa. 

Makoto chuckled. “What?!”, Nagisa puffed, crossed his arms demanding for an answer. “Well, actually lot of things going on. I have to search for a new apartment to move in and it’s really hard to find one in Tokyo. Also I have to settle some stuff at my new college before new year begains. And . .”, Makoto paused. “And what?”, Rei tilted his head. “Nothing.”, Makoto faked a smile.  
“Anyways, when is your train will arrive?”, Nagisa asked.

Makoto checked his cellphone, “Oh no! 5 minutes left!”

“Whaaa-?! You know what? We had to run searching for you, and even went to your house and beg your mother to tell us where the hell did you go! We also convinced Haru to come along! Now I have to search him again cus’ we lost him! And now you are going to leave us in 5 minutes!” Nagisa panted.

Makoto flinched. The name that he is trying to forget was blurted out by his own friend. He didn’t say anything. He lost in thoughts.  
H-haru. . ? He’s already back from Australia. . ?

“. . Makoto-senpai? Why are you silent all of a sudden . . ?”, Rei worried. 

Train to Tokyo has arrived. Please stand behind the yellow line. 

Makoto startled. 

“S-sorry guys! Gotta go! I’ll send you guys text when I arrived there! Goodbye!”, Makoto stuttered, trying to hide the panic that was well written on his face. Makoto quickly grab his bag and stuff, he walked faster and faster leaving the two.  
Both of them look at each other weirdly. “Mako-chaaan! What’s the hurry?! You haven’t say a proper goodbye to Haru yet! Mako-chan!”, Nagisa shouted as loud as he can but it’s useless. Makoto is fading away as he walk into the busy crowd.

“We can’t leave them like this. But still, we couldn’t do anything! Mako-chan told us to don’t mind about it, but it keeps bothering me! And Haru didn't even say anything!”, Nagisa frowned. “Well . . in the end, we got no choice. They have their own opinions and decisions, right?”, Rei adjusted his glasses.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Makoto stood behind the yellow line. “Is this the right choice?”,Makoto thought.

“No, no! This is it. Don’t ever look back! You can do it, Makoto!”, he cheered for himself and smile unconsciously.  
The door that will change Makoto’s life has opened. Makoto entered the train with mixed feelings. Sad, nervous, excited and happy.

The crowd pushed him till he stuck right in front of the door. He could see Nagisa and Rei are waving at him and the short one looks so disgusting with mucus in his nose. Makoto chuckled again. Nagisa is really clumsy sometimes.

Till then, he accidentally found a very known figure stood behind a pole at the waiting station across the train. He is Haru. He’s been hiding from them – him since the beginning. He heard everything. 

Haru’s eyes met Makoto’s. His poor eyes and trembled lips were trying to tell something but Makoto couldn’t catch it as the door was going to close soon. Makoto couldn’t read Haru’s expression at that very time. It was something new to him.  
He felt like he shouldn’t do this, and he’s kind of – regretting it . .? Makoto shakes his head and brushed off the thought. 

This is it.

Haru ran and reached for the door, but somehow, he failed to do so.  
Then, Makoto was mumbling something as he looked into Haru’s eyes. Haru couldn’t hear it, the stupid door was blocking them.  
He tried to read Makoto’s lips. Unfortunately, the train departed. All he got was a;

“G-O-O-D-B-Y-E”  
from him. Makoto smiled genuinely. 

Haru chased the train but it was too late.  
"It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Sorry if it's horrible bluerghhhh. I am not a writer, I just wrote solely based on what I think how it should ends in my imagination TTwTT;;


End file.
